Brothers in Wolf
by Dedalus
Summary: There are many secrets in Mystic Falls. How will this one affect the life of a young man 150 years later? You want to know? Then read and review if you like!   Currently on rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

After a few months of absents, I reread the story and thought it would be a good idea to continue it. The more I read, the more I noticed my poor grammar and spelling and thought a rewrite was in order. So in the next few weeks, I'll redo most of the chapters, add some things and take others out. Hope you'll still like whats to come.

Dedalus

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with them. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Prolog and Chapter I<p>

It was in the summer of 1865, that peace finally settled in the small town of Mystic Falls. Not only had the civil war finally come to an end, but the towns very own problems had also died down to some degree. With the death of the Salvatore family and the vampires killed in the church fire, most of the monsters seemed to have simply just vanished. It was a time of peace and prosperity for the townsfolk, and it was during that time, that Jonathan Gilbert fell in love with the lovely and honorable Ms. Victoria Fell.

They married, settled down and had a son, Henry, which they loved dearly. But things never have and never will be easy for the people of Mystic Falls. What no one, but Victoria's mother knew, was that Victoria was in fact, not the daughter of her husband, but was sired in an affair she had with mayor Lockwood.

It was so that the Lockwood family curse found it's way into the Gilbert family line. No one knew, no one, except for a young, but very powerful witch by the name of Emily Bennett. She had been in love with Johnathan for as long as she could remember, but as she was a black women, she knew such a relationship to be impossible. Still, she knew it would kill Johnathan if anything ever happened to his boy and while she couldn't break the curse, she used all her power and knowledge to tweak it. She "changed the locks", when normally someone had to die at your hands to trigger the curse, in the Gilbert's case you had to be killed by a human and come back from the dead to release it. And she was able to contain it to the first born male decedent of each generation. Satisfied with her work, thinking no witch would ever be stupid enough to bring back the dead. It's just something that wasn't done, it was like THE golden rule in witchcraft, for what's dead should stay dead. Little did she know, it would be one of her own descendants that would undo all the work she had done.

Nearly 150 years later

Jeremy Gilbert was bored out of his fucking mind. Gone with the wind, really? How did get robbed into that again? Oh, right CAROLINE! She was HARD to resist, like a force of nature, only more frightening. And maybe Elena was right, they needed to get out of the house. The last few years of his life had been a mess. He had lost his parents, he became an addict, fell in love with the wrong women and lost those too, learned his sister was really his cousin and now he had lost his uncle and his aunt, their last living relatives. They needed to stick together, for they were all the other had left. So of course Elena bailed on him and he was stuck wandering around town square, finding Damon Salvatore running or more like stumbling feverishly around, looking for Elena. He was sick of being kept in the dark, and decided to take a more active role in all this. He helped Damon hide at the Mystic Grill, not expecting to be shot with wooden bullets by sheriff Forbes. But still it happened. Well yeah, sucks to be him.

All their attempts to save him were in vain, because he had died seconds after being shot, too far gone even for the healing capacities of vampire blood. There was but one way to restore his life, and that way was magic. And so they took the broken shell, that once held the life of Jeremy Gilbert, to the abandoned house, that was build on top the old witches graveyard.

Emily could feel it. It was the feeling of family when Bonnie entered the house, ignoring their warning not to return here. If she did that, she had to have a legitimate reason, which was the only reason they allowed the party to enter. It was then, that she noticed the dead body and realized who it was, the young Mr. Gilbert. It dawned on her why Bonnie came here, and it broke the dead witch's heard, knowing she could not allow it to happen. To create or restore a life that far gone, another needed to be sacrificed, and she would not sent the last piece of legacy to her early grave, not even for the decedent of her own one single big love. It would undo all she had done in her own lifetime, and maybe it was for the best that the Gilbert line died and the curse with it.

Bonnie, of course, tried to save him anyway. Emily could feel Bonnie's powers dwindling, hoping she would lose consciousness before she died. She heard her begging, every word like a knife to her dead heart. It was the "I love him" that did it. She caved and mixed her power with Bonnie's, giving her the boost she needed to bring the boy back form the other site and by doing so, unknowingly, sacrificing her own life. It would be a matter of hours, before nature would claim her to restore balance. But Bonnie didn't knew that, no one ever taught her the rules. It was a sad thing to see.

"Bonnie? Oh, what happened?" Jeremy asked clearly confused, groaning in pain.

"It doesn't matter!" The young witch replied bravely clearly trying to protect the slightly younger boy by shielding him from the truth.

No one noticed Jeremy's eyes flashing amber while he closed them, trying to collect himself.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jeremy finally found to some sort of rest. Alaric had just fallen asleep, and he had the house to himself. He felt strange. His senses seemed to be in overdrive, it started when he noticed a very foul odor but was not able to categorize it. It took him nearly 30 minuets to find its source, his running shoes, and he nearly gagged before throwing them into the hallway. He never had this problem before. He always aired them out and had never noticed their smell before. That's when he started to notice other things as well. He could not only hear Alaric snoring downstairs, but also Mr. Miller from next door, arguing with his wife about not wanting to watch the Notebook again, and Ms. Kennedy from across the street, talking to her cats while feeding them. Making the test he pulled the curtains back and looked down on the street, noticing in awe how he was able to see freaking everything in detail.

Making a mental note to ask Bonnie in the morning, he went to sleep. In the wee hours of the morning, his sleep became restless as a nightmare disturbed it. He dreamed of Bonnie, wearing a bright white dress, saying how sorry she was for what she had done. Saying how she was going to miss him and how she loved him. And for him to stay strong, for there was someone who would understand, love and help him before ending her speech with goodby.

When he woke up, it was to Elena sitting on his bedside crying, he didn't need her to say it. He already knew. His beloved Bonnie was dead. Once again he had been the kiss of death to someone he loved. He felt his own eyes tear up as well, before pulling his sister into a hug, crying softly for all those they had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with them. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter II<p>

Bonnie's funeral service was held on a dark and rainy Wednesday morning, it seemed like nature itself mourned the loss of her daughter. Tyler was here out of respect of the young witch, and of course because Caroline would have his balls if he choose not to come. He let his eyes roam the lines of people standing at the grave, there was Bonnie's father, who looked stoic. There was Matt, who looked like he felt out of place. There was Elena who was holding onto her brother's hand, like she was afraid someone would grab him, and take him out of her life forever. He pitied the two of them, they had come to this place to many times in the last two years, lost to many people to the supernatural weirdness that was Mystic Falls.

He couldn't stand the graveyard, not only was his alcoholic, abusive monster of a father buried here, but also the smell of decay, not perceptible for any human, itched in his nose. He could taste the salt in the air, the flavor left by the tears of the people around him. Could hear their the heartbeats, or in the vampires case the lack there of. Could distinguish between vampires and humans by their body temperature.

But there was one thing he could not explain, there was a scent in the air he couldn't label, but should know as well as his own name. And try as he might, he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but knew it to be very important. It was hard for him not to fidget, as the atmosphere was getting to him. He could feel the body temperature of the people surrounding him, they all were below normal because of the rain all but one.

Jeremy. From the feel off it, he should be running a fever, but he stood straight and tall. It didn't make any sense from the feel of it, he should be running at at least 104°F, it was impossible. No human was supposed to operate at this temperature. Tyler made a mental note to keep an eye on it, just in case.

**J**eremy fucking hated funerals. In the last years, he had been forced to leave his parents, his aunt, his uncle and the only three girls he ever loved in this place. Since the night Bonnie brought him back from the dead, things were different. He had yet to tell anyone, but he was changing, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. He could live with the physical changes, increased strength, increased senses, he could run faster and had a lot more stamina. Yesterday he cut himself while cooking, he could see the wound healing in seconds. What he could not not live with though, were the mental changes. He barely could keep up with the rollercoaster his emotions had become. He went from weep into my pillows sad, to punch a hole into the wall angry in seconds. He threw tamper tantrums of Lockwood proportions, and was constantly horny.

The graveyard was even worst, now that he got to experience it with his new haywire senses. The sickeningly sweet smell of decay wavered around, coming from the dying flowers and rotting corpses six feet below. He had the taste of salt in his mouth, not knowing it was from the mourners tears.

It was really hard to keep a clear head with his emotions all over the place, the only thing keeping him together was Elena holding his hand. He was sure, if not for her reassuring presents, he might have gone mental and punch some of the fake mourners lights out. He could see some of the others shivering in the rain's cold. Another thing he noticed about his new abilities, his body now run at a higher temperature than normal, he couldn't freeze.

It was all bizarre, he just couldn't put a finger on what it meant. And beyond it all, there was this one scent his mind was sure he should know, yet could not identify. It was going to be a long day.

**E**lena was concerned for her brother. She had seen him in this condition before, this brooding, passive aggressive boy. It was like this when their parents died, she had seen the beginnings of it when he learned about the truth and had seen Stefan kill Vicky. That is why she asked Damon to compel him in the first place. She just couldn't deal with him returning on this path. It all had backfired, and she was still dealing with the repercussions, trying to mend the bridges she burned when she broke his trust. She knew Jeremy loved her unconditionally, but on a subconscious level he still didn't trust her completely.

She was sure there was something up, could feel it deep in her bones. She had witnessed him punching walls to release stress before, the last time he did that, Elena noticed a nice round hole the size of Jeremy's fist in the wall. It saddened her to see her brother struggling with something, and not feeling like he could talk to her. It was her fault and she knew it. She had been a self absorbed bitch about Stefan and all the other weird stuff going on.

She felt the warmth coming of Jeremy in waves and knew it wasn't normal, but she knew he would tell her in his own time, when he was ready.

**A** few hours later found the younger members of the funeral party, holding their own little wake at the grill. Only the core group had stayed. There were Matt, Jeremy, Damon, Tyler, Elena and Caroline. They all shared their favorite stories about the late witch.

"You remember when we were like six and Bonnie said she wanted to have a younger sibling?" Caroline asked evilly, looking at the corner where Elena and Jeremy sat.

"Please Car everything but that story!" Jeremy said face palming , a blush coloring his cheek.

"O god, yes I remember! I said she could have Jer for the weekend when she slept over. How was I supposed to know she wanted a little sister and not a brother! When I fell asleep she used him like a dress up doll, dressing him in my old dresses." Elena recounted the story from ten years ago. Everyone but Jeremy, whose head had meanwhile found it's way onto the table, laughed so hard they spilled their drinks.

Maybe it was the connection they felt within this group, maybe the friendship, but none of them felt like they had to go through all this alone.

After some time, the boys went to play pool and the girls shared some more stories of Bonnie. The game at the pool table was fierce, and they all played to win. In the course of the game Matt felt a little outclassed. He knew he would never be able to beat Tyler or Damon fair and square because of their superior senses, but he had played and beaten Jeremy before. He looked around and noticed the interested look Tyler gave the younger Gilbert. He too found it odd, how this sixteen year only human boy, was able to hold his own against two supernatural beings. He decided to have an eye on Jer, just in case.

**T**he next day at school Jeremy had a hard time concentrating on the lessons. He still felt guilty for what happened to Bonnie, and he still had no clue what was going on with him. This morning he had crushed his alarm clock, while trying to hit snooze and nearly ripped his car door of it's hinges. He needed to talk to someone, but didn't know who! There was Elena, but she would go into protective sister mode and wrap him up in bubble wrap while locking him into their basement, or something else as ridiculous. There was Matt, and while he was a decent guy, he didn't know fuck all abut what could possibly be wrong with him. Caroline would simply send him to his sister and Damon? Well... JUST NOT AN OPTION! And so his only choice left was Tyler "if-I-don't-like-you-i'll-kill-you-because-I'm-a-psycotic-werewolf" Lockwood, oh goody!

During PE he thought about all he had learned about his condition so far, no noticing that, while on his way back to the locker room, he bumped into one of the football team's linebackers.

"Watch where you are going, Gilbert you little fucker!" Came the voice of non other than Marc Keller.

"Sorry Keller didn't see you there! Such a delicate flower like you is easily overlooked!" Replied Jeremy, sarcasm filling his voice.

"Look you little FAG, either you apologize, or I'll show you what you cocksuckers a good for." Marc said, voice full of malice. Anger coloring his cheeks, while he grabbed his crotch.

"Of really Keller? From what I heard you are... how did Vickie put it again? Oh yes! Underdeveloped where it counts, and barely able to get it up! She said I was twice the man you were. Dude, it's no wonder she went after me and Lockwood! Want me to get you a magnifying glass so you can go fuck yourself? Not that it's going to be a satisfying fuck or anything!" Jeremy said his voice unusually cruel. He knew he had said to much when this, built like a brick shithouse, boy charged for him, fists raised. From one moment to the next, the world around Jeremy slowed down, leaving him with enough time to sidestep the attack, and ram his elbow between his attackers shoulder blades. There was the satisfying sound of boned cracking as the linebacker went down like a sack of bricks. Of course that was the moments coach Morgan entered the room.

"Gilbert! To the principles office, NOW! I swear, it's always you and Lockwood! You two made a bet who would send there the most or something?" The burly balding man sight exasperatedly.

**I**t had been a while, but he still found his way to the principles office, smiling when the secretary looked up, recognized him and sight. In the his darkest times he sat here at least twice a week, it was good to see his reputation still remained. What he did not expect, was for Tyler to sit in his regular seat.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Will they find your victim's corps anytime soon?" Jeremy asked, smirk firmly on his lips.

"Gilbert? Who did you enrage into punching you this time? You know this smart ass talk is going to the the death of you sometime!" Tyler replied, answering smirk firmly plastered on his face.

This new camaraderie was new to both of them. In the past they spent most of their visits here on opposite sides of the room under the scornful eyes of Ms Garfunkel. Good times.

"I had a little run in with Keller, and later his back had a run in with my elbow!" Jeremy said, voice still in awe of his own success. He wasn't a wimp by any definition, but nearly breaking the back of a football linebacker was something else. He really started to enjoy his new abilities, now he only needed to find their origins before something unpleasant happened, like always.

"Marc Keller? Three times my size Marc Keller? How did you get into a fight with him, and are still in one piece?" Tyler asked. The more the thought about it, the more suspicious he got. Gilbert's body was operating on a temperature level that was higher as it should be, yesterday's pool game had proven his had eye coordination to be able to rival Tyler's own, and now the boy beat up someone three times his size without as much as a scratch. Tyler remembered the taller boys right hook vividly as something to be afraid off, because it had split his lip on more than one occasion.

"I know we aren't exactly friends Lock... Tyler, but something is happening to me that is so far out my comfort zone and I just need to talk to someone. Do you have some time after school?" Jeremy asked, looking quite unsure about himself.

Tyler was taken aback, he knew something was up with Gilbert, but he didn't expect the younger boy to confined in him. But, then again, who else was there? Matt was a nice guy, but did know next to nothing about the supernatural. Bonnie was dead. Elena was so far invested in the whole Salvatore brother drama, you could only glimpse her heels showing out of their asses at times. Caroline was... well, Caroline was Caroline, fiercely protective but in the end would run to Elena spilling beans that weren't her's to spill. Stefan was gone and Damon? Damon was just not an option. Sighing the gave in.

"Sure, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time! If I'm correct this time it's suspension for both of us, isn't it!" Tyler said, smiling sheepishly, knowing it was both their faults it got so far!

"Suspension? Jeremy what were you thinking, fighting in school..."

As Elena was his guardian until his 18th birthday, she was pulled from class to collect him. She burst into the room, went into concerned sister/mother-hen mode, made sure he was alright, before switching right into banshee mode screeching about responsibility, future, his past misdeeds, and so on. Experience had taught him to just sit back, and try to nod his head in the appropriate places. It would be some time until she had screamed herself hoarse.

Looking around, he saw Mrs. Lockwood giving Tyler a similar treatment, their eyes meet and shared an eye roll.

"_So, wanna get together once the guard dogs chill a little?_" Jeremy whispered so low only Tyler hearing would be able to pick up on it. The werewolf only nodded, knowing Jeremy wouldn't be able to understand him, or so he thought.

Two hours later found the two of them seated in Tyler's room, because it was decided that the mayor would oversee their punishment. At least it gave them a possibility to talk.

"So what happened with Tim that made you pummel him into oblivion?" Jeremy asked, not knowing how else to break the ice.

"Let's just say he might finally have learned not to talk smack about things he doesn't understand!" Tyler replied, looking grim.

"So, as I told you, there is something wrong with me and I don't know what it is. Ever since Bonnie brought me back, I noticed some changes. I woke up one night and my senses went into overdrive. I nearly gagged on a smell before I noticed it was my running shoes permeating a stink I never noticed before. I was able to eavesdrop on my neighbors three doors down, and right now I can tell your mom is in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee, the maid is doing the laundry, and I think there are wild dogs somewhere on the premises." Jeremy explained, close to the edge of panic.

Tyler closed his eyes and allowed his other senses to roam free from the filter he learned to use to dampen them. Jeremy was absolutely right, about his mother, the maid and the dogs. The werewolf's suspicions started make sense, but still it was impossible! And now, with his senses unfiltered, he could analyze Jeremy's scent. It was not the one his mind supplied when asked for the younger boys, it was similar but the core was different. It smelled like family, like wild and freshly cut grass, waking up the need to care, to provide and protect. Slowly going over to his bed, Tyler got a sports bag from underneath it, slowly rummaging through it's side pockets. When he returned to the sofa they had previously occupied and sat a small silver flask on the coffee table, looking at it with disdain.

"Jer, I have a theory about what's going on, but I need you to trust me first. If I'm right, which I hope I'm not, this is going to hurt, and it's going to hurt a lot. I want you to take a sip from the flask on the table, I'll explain the meaning of this later, if something happens." Tyler said, looking truly sorry for the younger boy.

Giving into his fate, and deciding to trust Tyler, he slowly grabbed the flask and opened it. Shivering when the acrid smell nearly burned off his nose hair's. When he took a tentative sip, it hurt like someone had forced battery acid down his throat. Chocking and with teary eyes, he gave Tyler an accusing look, not expecting the other boy to gasp at the sight of him. The werewolf slowly abandoned his seat and made his way over to where Jeremy was sitting, slowly and gently running his thumbs just below Jeremy's eyes.

"O god, it's true then! But how? As far as I know, there was never any intermarrying between the Lockwoods and the Gilberts. And you didn't take a human live, I don't get it!" Tyler said, trying, and failing, to make sense of the whole situation.

"Ty? I know whatever you are saying might make sense in your head, but I have absolutely no fucking idea what you are talking about!" Jeremy said, trying to piece together the situation on his own, failing miserably.

Slowly getting to his feet, Tyler grabbed Jeremy's hands, guiding the taller boy to the full length mirror next to his dresser, not saying a word. Jeremy slowly took inventory of himself, finding nothing out of the ordinary until his gaze fell upon his own face, or more like his eyes.

"Wha... how... but!" The former druggie said, clearly at a lost for words. It would make sense, the increased hearing, his body temperature, the strength. Ignoring the fact how this was virtually impossible, it made sense on a scarily obvious level. He felt Tyler coming up behind him, looking over his shoulder into the mirror. It was so, that two pairs of amber glowing eyes met, both reacting in equal parts to the wolfs-bane laced water Jeremy had just consumed, and to the close proximity of another werewolf.

"I don't know how, but what I can tell you is this, you, dear Jeremy, are one of us. You are a werewolf." Tyler said, his deep regret that someone else shared his fate shining trough. Seeing the lost puppy look on the younger boys face, Tyler did something so unlike him it shocked them both, Tyler especially. He spun Jeremy around and enveloped him in a hug that would have crushed a mere human. Slowly bringing their foreheads together he tried reassuring him.

"Jer, it's alright. I won't let go through this alone you were there for me and now I'll be there for you. At least this time we are equally deep in this mess. Well figure this all out, all right. By the way, welcome to the pack brother!" Tyler said, gently placing a chaste kiss, on Jeremy's forehead, before releasing their hug after one last tight squeeze.

* * *

><p>Thats it for today. Read and review.<p>

D


End file.
